1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to umbrella mechanisms, in particular to an umbrella mechanism that contains an umbrella within it which can unfold out automatically or mechanically while minimizing the potential for inadvertent contact with a user.
2. Description of the Related Art
Usually, users must operate an umbrella by holding on to the handle of the umbrella and either expanding it out by pressing a button or sliding a component. This may be cumbersome if the user has his or her hands tied and often requires the user to stop somewhere in order to get the umbrella to open. Likewise for umbrellas that come with tables or chairs designed for outdoor use. In addition, umbrellas are generally configured with supporting ribs in an “A” or “M” shape, such that upon opening the umbrella, the supporting ribs immediately extend the canopy of the umbrella outward from a central support shaft, thus risking hitting the user if the user is too close to the umbrella during the opening procedures.
Thus, there is a need for an umbrella mechanism which minimizes the effort required by the user to operate the umbrella and which avoids opening into the user.